Letty's Daughter, Juice's Niece
by Magenta Stone
Summary: As the title implies this story is a crossover between The Fast and The Furious and Sons of Anarchy about Letty having a daughter that ends up going to live with her uncle in Charming when Letty is murdered. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

-Los Angeles, California-

Mirabella Mariposa Ortiz stood at the funeral grounds with her family. Well they were the people that she grew up around, not her blood family. The funeral was for her mother Leticia "Letty" Ortiz, who had been murdered a few days ago. Mirabella, called Bella by her family, stood next to her 'aunt' Mia; holding onto her hand as they listened to the priest read the last rites over her mother's coffin.

Soon the group left the burial site as they lowered Letty into the ground behind the retreating groups.

"Aunt Mia, am I going back to live with you guys?" Mirabella asked as the sixteen year old looked up at her sort of step-aunt.

"No sweetie, since Letty and Dom were never married you have to go to your Uncle in Charming. I think Letty said his name is Jean Carlos." Mia told the younger girl. Mirabella looked down at the ground as they headed for Mia's car to leave the funeral grounds.

"Aunt Mia I'm going to ride with Jesse. I want to say good bye to him before I'm made to leave you guys for someone that I don't know." Mia nodded and let go of her hand. Mirabella slowly trailed over to her boyfriend of three years. Jesse stood next to his father's white Jetta and watched Mirabella walk over to him.

"Aunt Mia says I have to go live with my Uncle Jean Carlos in Charming because Mom and Dom weren't married so he legally can't keep me here." Mirabella told him as they got into the Jetta.

"I'm going with you. I'm not going to have you go somewhere new without someone you know along with you." Jesse told her. They stopped at Mia's house for Mirabella to go inside. The couple got out of the car and walked into the house in Echo Park.

Mirabella was surprised to find Dominic Toretto standing in the kitchen of the house. "Dad!" Mirabella yelled as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Bella. I got a call saying that you have to leave here to stay with Letty's brother." Dom said and Mirabella nodded into his chest. "Jesse and I will help you pack up and take you to Charming in the morning. Is that okay Bella?" Dom asked her as he pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you and Aunt Mia. I want to stay here with you, I don't even know this person that is Mom's brother. Why do I have to be with someone that probably doesn't even know about me just because you and Mom never legally married each other?" Mirabella asked him. She considered Dom the closest thing she had ever had to a father because he had always been there for her and her mother since Letty had run away at sixteen, scared and pregnant with Mirabella.

"It's the law princess. I hate it too and I'm sure that Mia, Vince, Leon and especially Jesse hate it just as much." Dom said quietly to her. "Go on up to your room, you need to relax. I'll come up in a little bit, Jesse go with her." Jesse nodded to Dom and taking Mirabella's hand in his, led her upstairs to the room that she had once shared with her mother then became her own after Dom and Letty had gotten together.

Jesse sat in the chair at Mirabella's desk while she took a seat in the middle of her full size bed. "Are you going to just come down with me then leave me there?" Mirabella asked him.

"Of course not! I'll get my own place and stay down there in Charming until you are eighteen and able to come back to live with Dom and Mia." Jesse told her. "I love you Bella, I won't leave you after four years together, I'm not like that babe." Mirabella gave him a small smile and watched as he moved onto her bed with her.

"So what do you want to take with you?" Jesse asked her. Mirabella looked around the room and the empty boxes around her and Jesse.

"My clothes of course, my pictures, CDs, maybe you could take my DVDs for your place. I'll start packing up my clothes if you could get the CDs?" She asked him and he nodded as she headed for her dresser and he headed for the desk at the other side of the room.

"Remember to leave something out for tomorrow." Mia said as she passed the room and stopped to look at Mirabella. "You really look just like your mom sweetie, except the eyes." Mia told her and smiled sadly at her.

"I love you Aunt Mia. This uncle of mine will never replace you or Dad in my hearts at all. I promise that." Mirabella said as she stopped placing her clothes into the box and walked over to Mia to give her a huge hug.

"I know that princess. I love you too princess. Now finish packing so that you have everything ready for tomorrow." Mia told her as she let go of Mirabella and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Mirabella resumed packing, taking out an outfit for the next day and putting it on her bed. She also left her black boots out and rooted around in her closet for her motorcycle helmet, she wasn't going to leave her bike here without anyone to ride it to keep it in good condition.

After a little while Dom came up and helped Mirabella and Jesse pack and then he and Jesse took the boxes out to the Jetta and Dom's Dodge Charger. The next morning rose sunny and warm and Mirabella dreaded getting out of the bed and leaving the only family she had ever known.

She got out of her bed, walked over to the clothes she left out yesterday and walked into the bathroom. After a shower and brushing her teeth she got changed into a pair of worn-in blue jeans, a purple tee shirt and her black boots. She tucked all of her hair into a pony tail, grabbed her helmet, sunglasses and keys and headed downstairs.

"Ready baby girl?" Dom asked as he looked up at her. She nodded and sat down next to him, reaching for a glass and the orange juice. After the three were done with their breakfast they headed out of the house, said goodbye to Leon, Vince and Mia and headed for the Jetta, Charger and Harley Davidson black and purple motorcycle.

Dom got into his Charger, Jesse in his Jetta and Mirabella hopped onto her bike, putting her helmet and sunglasses on then putting the key in and starting the bike up. Dom lead the way down to Charming with Mirabella behind him and Jesse behind her.

-Charming, California-

Juice was in the Teller-Morrow Garage working on his bike when he and the rest of the guys heard the sound of high performance engines at the garage entrance.

Juice stood and looked out as Clay and Jax walked over to a large bald man, a smaller man with a black beanie on his head and a girl that had just stepped off of a black and purple Harley Davidson.

"That's Letty's bike." Juice whispered to himself. He saw the girl remove her helmet and he saw that she looked just like his sister. He watched as the three strangers talked with Clay and Jax before Clay called him over.

"This is Jean Carlos Ortiz?" The girl asked. 'Even her voice is the same' Juice thought as he tried to get a better look at the girl that stood there.

"I go by Juice but yes, I'm Jean Carlos Ortiz. Who are you three?"

"I'm Dominic Toretto, this is Jesse Metcalf and my step-daughter Mirabella Mariposa Ortiz, she's also your niece." The bald man introduced.

"My niece? I thought she was my sister! Where's my sister?" Juice asked as he looked over at the girl. He noticed that she had not removed her sunglasses the entire time that she had been here.

"Mom was murdered a couple of days ago." Mirabella said quietly. She removed her sunglasses and Juice saw that she looked like Letty, all except her eyes, those were a bright piercing blue.

"Juice since Mirabella here is sixteen, she has to stay with you until she turns eighteen. Can you handle that?" Clay asked as he looked at the younger man that he still felt was irresponsible.

"Yeah I can. Why don't you stay with your step-father?" Juice asked Mirabella.

"Dom and Mom were never married, just lived together for the past sixteen years. Dom is not considered my step-father by the law because he wasn't married to Mom when she was murdered. So I have to stay with you, someone that I've only ever heard of a few days ago. Jesse is staying with me since he is my boyfriend but Dom will be going back to L. A. in a few days aft he makes sure I'm settled. Is that okay with you Uncle Jean?" Mirabella asked.

"That's fine with me Mirabella. How old is Jesse?"

"Call me Bella." Mirabella told him and he nodded.

"I'm nineteen, Bella and I have been together for four years now, her parents had no problem with it. Do you?" Jesse questioned, as he looked Juice in the eyes.

"No I don't but just watch her around the other guys and if you hurt her you will be hurt." Juice told him.

"I don't think you have the right to threaten my boyfriend just yet, you only just found out that I'm your niece. Give it a few days and then after we get to know each other better you can threaten him." Mirabella told him. Clay and Jax laughed at the sixteen year old as she told Juice when he could threaten her boyfriend.

"I think you'll get along with my mom great Bella." Jax told her. "Want to go meet her?" Mirabella nodded her head and she and Jesse followed Jax to the office while Dom stayed with Clay and Juice, filling them in on the whole story in more details.

"Mom? You here?" Jax called into the office.

"Hey Jax, who's this?" Gemma Teller-Morrow asked as she saw Mirabella and Jesse behind Jax.

"I'm Juice's niece that he just met a half hour ago. My name is Mirabella Mariposa Ortiz but you can call me Bella. This is my boyfriend Jesse Metcalf. I'm here to live with Juice because my mother was murdered and since I'm sixteen and my mom never married who I consider my father they sent me here to live with someone I've never met. Gotta love the legal systems right?" Mirabella said sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more Bella. It's nice to meet you sweetie. You want to help me in here?" Gemma asked.

"Sure! I'd love something to do until Dom is done talking to your husband and my uncle. Jesse you and Jax can go back to where they are if you want." Mirabella said, the guys didn't need to be told twice and left the office, leaving Gemma and Mirabella alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma showed Mirabella what she needed help with and she set to work. Mirabella was so lost in the work that when Jesse came to get her when they were done she didn't even see him walk into the office.

"Yes Jesse?" Gemma asked as she looked up and Mirabella looked up at the name.

"I just came to get Bella and her uncle wanted to know where she wants her stuff put." Jesse told them, Gemma and Mirabella stood up and walked out of the office and into the clubhouse.

"So where are we going to put Bella here?" Gemma asked Clay as the three of them walked up to him and Jax.

"Probably next to Juice's room, since he is her uncle it would make more sense." Mirabella nodded to Clay and left for Jesse's Jetta to get some of her stuff herself and headed back into the clubhouse with two of her smaller boxes. Mirabella set them down and looked at Juice and Clay to direct her to where her new room would be for the next few years.

"Over to the left of the hallway and the second to last door on the left." Clay told her. He nudged Juice and he went to take the boxes from Mirabella.

"I've got these, you can go and help Jesse and Dad with the other boxes if you would like." She told him as she followed Clay's direction to the room. She opened the door and put the boxes down. Jesse followed behind her and dropped three more boxes into the room. As Jesse and Mirabella left for the Jetta again for more boxes they met Dom and Juice in the middle.

"Is that all?" Jesse asked Dom and he nodded. Jesse and Mirabella let them through and walked back into the clubhouse. "Let's play some pool and see if you can beat me." He suggested to Mirabella. She nodded and ran over to set up a game.

They played a couple sets of pool while Dom and Juice watched, Mirabella losing more times than not and Jesse getting her to cheer up after she had lost to him for three games in a row. After the clubhouse started to fill up with SAMCRO members Dom and Jesse left, leaving Mirabella sort of alone with her uncle.

"So I'm going to my room to unpack my things. I don't want to be around this many guys so good night Uncle Jean Carlos." Mirabella stood and walked away into her room, only to find that when she opened the door she found a member of SAMCRO and a woman in her room on the bed. "Get out! This is my room now! Didn't you see the boxes? OUT!" Mirabella yelled, they left the room as she shut the door in their faces. She locked the door and made a mental note to ask Juice for a key to the room so that no members of SAMCRO could enter it when she wasn't in it.

For the next week or so Mirabella went to the local high school and enrolled, managed to talk Clay into giving her a part time job at the office with Gemma and started to get to know her uncle. She even was able to talk about her mother without crying in front of anyone. Juice and Mirabella shared their stories of Letty with each other, the parts that each had missed.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's short compared to the first chapter but I wanted to get up another chapter, it's kind of a filler so to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been having problems being able to get onto the internet long enough to post anything and I have been trying to think of who Mirabella's birth father should be. If anyone has a suggestion as to who they think I should make Mirabella's dad be let me know please. I put a poll up on my profile of suggestions to vote for Mirabella's dad and I hope that some of you that read my story will vote and let me know your suggestions.**

**And now on with the story.**

Mirabella walked into the main room of the clubhouse the next morning and found that most of the Sons were gathered around the room. She looked around for her uncle and spotted him at the bar with two guys she remembered Jax and she thought she heard the other guy get called Opie by the guys.

"Uncle Juan-Carlos, there was something else I wanted to ask you." Mirabella started as she sat down next to him.

"Ok, first I'm going to call you Bella and you can call me Uncle Juice alright?" She nodded and he continued. "Second, what did you want to ask me that you didn't already ask last night?" He asked her back.

"Do you know who my birth father is? Mom never told me and once I was old enough to understand that Dom wasn't my real dad all she would tell me is that she left with you from my grandparents' house when you were twenty and she was sixteen and that you guys ended up in California. She said that after staying with you for a couple months she left on her motorcycle and ended up in Echo Park, LA where she found out she was pregnant with me and ended up meeting Dom and his family by chance when she stopped at their shop. As she put it, after that it was all history and she never said another word about it again no matter how many times a year I asked." Mirabella told him.

"Has she told you anything else, like if you share anything with your birth father?" Jax asked her.

"My eyes, Mom always said that I have my dad's blue eyes." Mirabella replied as she looked up at Jax and Opie.

"Who's the lass?" Mirabella looked up at the heavy accent and came face-to-face with an interesting looking man. "I'm Chibs."

"Mirabella, I'm Juice's niece. Where are you from? You sound like an Irishman." Mirabella shook Chibs hand and waited for him to answer her question.

"I'm a Scotsman lass, but I was raised in Belfast, Ireland." Chibs told her as he removed his sunglasses and Mirabella looked into his eyes to see if his were the same as hers. She looked away in disappointment when she saw that Chibs had brown eyes.

"Do you know which Sons have blue eyes Uncle?" Mirabella asked as she turned back to Juice with hope on her face that he knew who might be her father.

"Clay, Tig, Jax and Opie." Juice told her.

"My dad John Teller had blue eyes as well, he was still alive when your mom and uncle first came here. We can't rule him out even if he's dead." Jax told Mirabella who nodded and added the five men listed to her list of possible birth father.

**A/N: I know it's short but I need my readers to vote in the poll on my profile in order to continue with this fic. So please vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So in the poll Happy got the most votes so he is going to be Mirabella's birth father. Sadly I only think I'll be able to get only a few more chapters out of this idea but if I have enough comments once I get to the end I might do a sequel of sorts, also I plan on doing a prequel of when Letty and Juice came to Charming from New York and Letty met Happy.**

Mirabella walked out of her room and walked right into one of the Sons. She looked up at him and saw that it was the guy they called Happy, as her eyes met his she saw they were the same. "Hi, I'm Mirabella." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"Happy." He shook her hand as he was thinking about how much she looked like Letty did at sixteen.

"You're my dad, aren't you?" Happy nodded and the two walked into the main club house. Mirabella spotted Juice sitting at the bar and ran over to him. "Uncle Juice, Happy is my dad!" She told him excitedly as Happy joined the group.

"Really? Hap you slept with my little sister?" Happy nodded and Juice glared at him. "You could've said something sixteen years ago man, maybe then Let wouldn't have run away to L. A."

"Hey! I had a great time growing up with Dom and Mia and Mom in L. A. The Toretto's are my family and so what if my mom ran away? Would you rather she stayed here and Happy not be around to help raise me? Or would you have pressured my mom into giving me up when I was born?" Mirabella stormed off out of the club house. She headed to her bike and after getting her helmet and starting the bike she took off towards Jesse's house.

"Jesse! I found out who my dad is." She said as she ran to his arms and he held her as she explained what had happened. "Juice got upset and said that if Happy had said something then maybe mom wouldn't have run away to L. A." Mirabella pulled away from Jesse and looked him in the eye. Jesse wiped away the silent tears then took her hands in his.

"Forget what he said, he was just upset that his best friend slept with his little sister and didn't tell him then let her run. Juice isn't mad at you baby, he's mad at himself for letting Let go." Jesse pulled her back to him and kissed her on the head.

"He's right you know. I'm not mad at you Mirabella, I should've stopped your mom from leaving but even though I didn't I would never hate you nor would I have pressured Letty to put you up for adoption." Juice had followed Mirabella so that he could apologize to her about the way he had reacted.

"I had a great life with mom and Dom, they never made me feel like I wasn't wanted and if mom had stayed here then I never would've met Jesse almost five years ago. How about we just leave the past alone and I get to bond with you and Happy? I mean mom had me all these years and I never knew about you until now and I just found my dad today." Mirabella moved over to her uncle and hugged him. "Let's live our lives for mom." She told him. Juice nodded and hugged her tightly to him.

After Mirabella had stopped crying and got herself calmer the three of them went to the garage and into the club house. Jesse walked right up to Happy. "I know we didn't exactly meet yet but I'm Jesse and I'm dating Mirabella. We have been together for almost four years now and I am nineteen years old. If you would like to threaten me for dating your daughter, go right ahead." Jesse stood there after his little speech to Happy and just waited for the other man's reaction. Happy took one look at Jesse and started to laugh.

"If that's what you want me to do." Happy said after he finished laughing and crossed his arms. Jesse just met his eyes and stood there.

"I'll do anything to prove that I won't hurt Mirabella." He told Happy as he started to fidget with his hands as his ADD kicked in.

**A/N: I know it's not much but I promise that the next chapter will be better! Hope everyone enjoys this one, let me know either way if you enjoyed it or hated it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well since she ran off after Juice said what he said, I assume that she went to you and if she trusts you that much then I don't see how you need to prove anything to me. As long as you don't hurt her you and I won't have any problems." Happy told Jesse, Jesse nodded and walked over to Mirabella.

"Feel better now that you said that to Happy?" She asked him.

"Yes, I didn't want him to think that I wasn't man enough to go up to him instead of having you go up to him for me." Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you mind if I stay with Bella tonight?" He asked Juice.

"That's fine, as long as you don't do anything besides sleep." Juice remarked.

"You're one to talk Uncle." Mirabella snipped at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm in my thirties and you're sixteen there's a difference."

"Obviously not since mom had me at sixteen. Jesse and I have been together for four years and haven't done that yet, I intend to wait until I'm eighteen and he respects that." Bella argued. She walked away from Juice so that she didn't end up saying something she regretted and went to an empty pool table.

"Juice she won't let me get that far and chances are I will end up sleeping on the floor like I usually do when I sleep in her room." Jesse told him as they watched Mirabella play a round of pool against Happy and she appeared to be winning; Jesse thought that Happy was letting her win.

"I just have never had to deal with a teenager since Letty but Letty wasn't like Mirabella is. Letty did whatever she wanted to do, no matter what she was told. That's why I don't want Mirabella to end up like Letty, not that I regret that Letty got pregnant so young but I don't want to see that happen to Mirabella." Juice explained to him.

"I got it but like I said, she won't let me get that far and I will always be careful of that until we get married." Jesse responded to Juice. He walked away from Juice and towards the pool table that Happy and Mirabella currently occupied.

"Play fair!" Mirabella yelled as she won the second game against Happy. "You're letting me win!"

"Fine I won't let you win any more unless you earn it." Happy said as she set up a new game. Mirabella nodded and they played the new game. Jesse was cheering on Mirabella and Juice was rooting for both Happy and Mirabella. The game lasted for a little more than an hour, Mirabella beating Happy fair and square this time.

"Thank you and next time don't go easy on me just because I'm sixteen and your daughter. I've been playing pool with Dom and Mia since I was old enough to hold the cue. Don't underestimate me Happy." Mirabella told him.

"Don't you think you can call me Dad?" He asked.

"No my dad is Dominic Toretto, he was the one that raised me with mom and I know that you didn't know about me but he was the one that was there for me my whole life. I'm sorry Happy but I can't call you dad right now. I won't do that to Dom." She explained. Happy nodded and hugged her.

"I'm fine with that, I just wanted to know why you didn't call me Dad."

"Once I get more comfortable with you and being here I will begin to call you Dad as well when I trust you more." Mirabella told him.

"Alright. Now do you want to play another game?" Happy asked her.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go to the room that I'm staying in and just hang out with Jesse until we fall asleep." Mirabella told him, Happy nodded and Mirabella left with Jesse to her room. They locked the door behind them so no club members could get in and just sat on her bed talking to each other until Mirabella fell asleep in Jesse's arms. Jesse laid down on the bed, holding her tightly to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after they woke up Jesse drove Mirabella to Charming High and told her he would pick her up at the end of the day. He planned on seeing if Clay would hire him on as another mechanic at Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair.

Mirabella walked into her new high school and walked straight to the main office. "Hello, I'm new and have to register." She told the secretary.

"Name?"

"Mirabella Ortiz." The woman handed her all the forms she needed to sign and fill out as well as a copy of the handbook.

"Were your transcripts sent beforehand?"

"Yes from L. A. High School. The name is the same on the transcripts." She told her, the secretary nodded and sorted through the files on her desk for Mirabella's transcripts and schedule for Charming High.

"Yes here they are, I'll just compare the transcripts to the classes we have here and put you into what you need." Mirabella nodded and took a seat off to the side of the desk. About twenty minutes later the secretary called to her and handed her the new schedule. "Your first class starts in about ten minutes and is right down the hall, Room 110. Here is a slip to have your teachers sign and bring it back here at the end of the day." Mirabella thanked her and walked out of the office towards her first class which was history.

Mirabella considered how her first day went as she sat at a table during lunch. So far no one had come up to her, they just stared at her during her classes and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Suddenly she saw a tray being set down across from her. Looking up she saw a girl with caramel hair wearing a paisley blue tank and blue jeans about to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Roseanna Roswell."

"Mirabella Ortiz, nice to meet you Roseanna."

"Where are you from?"

"L. A. I just moved here to be with my uncle. Have you always lived in Charming?" Mirabella questioned as she picked up her jug of milk.

"Yup, my brother raised me since he's almost eight years older than me and our parents were killed in a crash."

"I'm sorry. My mom was killed too, that's why I had to move here." Mirabella told her.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it, promise." The girls chuckled and quickly finished their lunches. "What's your next class?"

"Pre-Calculus, you?"

"Same, let me see your schedule." Mirabella handed it over and Roseanna saw that they had all the same classes after lunch. "Sweet we have the same from lunch to the end of the day."

"Cool, well let's go and see how pre-calculus is." The girls stood, took their trays up and left the cafeteria. Roseanna led the way to their math classroom and after having the teacher sign her slip and give her a book she took the empty seat next to Roseanna.

After school Roseanna waited with Mirabella, Roseanna's brother was picking her up just as Jesse was for Mirabella. Jesse pulled up in his Jetta just as another male drove up on his bike. Mirabella noticed that the other guy had a leather cut off like her uncle and father had, as he got closer she saw it was a SAMCRO cut with PROSPECT across the back.

"Your brother's a prospect for SAMCRO?" Mirabella asked Roseanna.

"Yeah, I thought you just moved here, how did you know about SAMCRO already?"

"My uncle and father are members. I'm staying at the clubhouse for now because that's where my uncle stays." Mirabella explained and Roseanna nodded.

"Well that's where I'm going now, Jayson is only here to get me and then he brings me to the clubhouse until it's time to leave." Mirabella nodded and they stood, walking their separate ways. "See you soon." Roseanna waved to Mirabella before taking the pink helmet offered by her brother and climbed onto his Harley.

Mirabella waved as well and got into the passenger seat of Jesse's car. "How was your first day?" He asked her as they followed behind Jayson and Roseanna.

"Good, I made a friend during lunch, her name is Roseanna. Did Clay give you a job at the garage?"

"Yeah and he wants me to help your uncle with the computer stuff as well." Mirabella nodded and grabbed his hand where it rested on the shifter. Jesse smiled over at her before looking back at the road and pulling into the parking lot of the garage and clubhouse.

Mirabella got out of the Jetta and walked off towards the room she had been given. She still wasn't able to call it her own room since she felt that was away in L. A. She looked at time and decided to call her aunt. Mia picked up on the second ring.

"Dom?"

"No it's me Aunt Mia, what's wrong with Dad?" Mirabella questioned as she feared the worst.

"Oh Bella it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you baby girl. Your dad just had something to do and told me he would call around this time, that's why I thought it was him." Mia said lying through her teeth about the part about Dom.

"Oh okay, I've missed you Aunt Mia. Things sure are different here, I've gotten closer to my uncle and found out that my birth father is a man they call Happy. He doesn't look happy usually but his eyes are the same as mine and he admitted to being my father. Jesse got a job here and I made a friend at school." Mirabella chatted to Mia for an hour before she heard knocking on her door. "I've got to go now Aunt Mia but I'll call again soon. I love you." Mirabella told her.

"I love you too princess, take care and don't get into too much trouble there."

"I can't promise that Aunt Mia."

"Bye sweetie." Mia said before hanging up her phone.

Mirabella smiled sadly at her cell phone before another knock at her door reminded her that someone else wanted her attention. Opening the door she found Juice, hand raised about to start knocking again. Mirabella raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Came to tell you that we are going to dinner." He told her.

"Who's we?" She questioned and tried to walk out of her room but he decided he didn't want to move just yet.

"You, me and Happy."

"Bonding time with my dad and uncle?"

"If you want to look at it that way then yeah, Happy and I just want to get to know you better. After all it's like you said, your mom had you for sixteen years and now it's our turn to find out what we missed and learn more things about you." Juice explained and Mirabella nodded, it made sense and she would probably enjoy the time spent alone with them.

"Alright let's go." Mirabella walked over and grabbed her helmet and keys. "But I'm taking my bike as well." She told him before walking past him and out the door towards Happy.


End file.
